Angels Of Porn
by ElectraBaby
Summary: Rose in the cheeks, red grinded through teeth, he'd looked like a ruby. Viktor was shot down. The man rested his chin in his hand, almost portraying a look of boredom. But those eyes, they burned the flesh, claimed Viktor with a glimmer of promise and left him wanting more. He needed more. A beauty dressed in lace, in ravishing stockings that hugged his thighs all too well.
1. Oil on water

The world was bitter. No, it wasn't just the tea Yuuri tasted that Sunday afternoon, it was a fine line between envy and pity. He'd found himself lost in the whistled winds, a melody swindled by the fluttering birds; an animal full of hope, full of chance. It had grown colder with the suns departure, peachy hues covering the horizon line like an orchard's harvest. During those days Yuuri could simply get lost in his findings. Last week it was a bag of old newspaper articles, today, a bag of toasted bread. Toasted. The gods were on his side in one way.

There was not a soul to be found on that playground, swings pushed merely by a gentle breeze, toys and pacifiers left to the rubble. Before Yuuri could fish out his keys he heard a faint murmur. A shadow arched over in the faint streetlight. Creeping forth was a husked figure with a pair of beady eyes that startled a gasp out of Yuuri. Holding a hand to his chest he smiled uneasily, keeping one foot behind the other. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you." His voice trembled, a slight crack in his words.

It was in the way the man protruded himself that made the stomach sink. His toothless grin peered through like an endless gaping abyss. "I saw you, don't you worry honey."

Before it could take him Yuuri swallowed the nervous feeling that threatened to stature. He pushed the rim of his glasses up his nose, tilting his frame to the side. The man was much taller than Yuuri, towering over him like the skyline. "You saw me over there?" Yuuri pointed, his messenger bag planted amongst the soil. Two greasy fingers went through his hair. "Oh no. no, no, I saw you up in the lights."

"That's nice.. but I'm um.. I'm not working.."

And then everything froze. The knife was smaller than a hunter's axe, but oh how it sang sharper than a pocket trade. It was familiar with the taste of his kind, substance trickling down the hatchet like a fine red wine. The followed breaths were shaky, his eyes dilated beyond composure. Those two fingers turned into a fist, the grip forcing him to abide. "Don't make me ask twice."

The tears came naturally, revolting any resolve he had left. "Please don't.. please.."

He didn't scream when it hit, that awful slap across his thigh did nothing but brand. They all did it. "I-I have money.." He hiccuped.

"You know I don't want that sweetheart."

His vision became blurry once he was set on the ground, his graceless cries getting nothing but a rise out of the man. If it weren't for that blade.

He hollowed the knife across his pulse, sharp enough to take any attempt out of Yuuri's hands. "How about we do it my way. You shut your whore mouth, and I do that talking biz." A pungent odor crawled from beneath his words, Yuuri, helpless, gagged. "It's a shame you didn't wear your little do-up." The man spoke low, greasy palm reaching up Yuuri's khakis. "I promise I wont run.. please.. just let me go.."

He felt the burn before he could hear the slap, branding his cheek redder than his eyes.

"Keep on struggling; it'll only make it harder."

And harder he struggled. He kicked and kicked until his limbs would give no more.

They took his glasses away, leaving him without a face to pair the fouled smell to. His wrists burned against the rope, the only feeling he'd rather keep than those pinching eyes that stared at his pants.

It rang like a sonnet, like a bell chime flowing through the windless air. His skin burned and the futile mud dug into his toes like quicksand. He kept it quiet; he let it be that way. Every sting, every quarter of an inch, he let himself go further. The skies sang a melody of sorrow. He deserved it, every last moment of the treachery in his hands. He couldn't have stopped it, but that just gave him more reason to blame himself.

"That's right, take it like the slut you are."

Slut, whore, fucktoy, that's all he was, all he ever would be. The tears dripped further along his chin, the salted taste falling through his parted lips. Was it not enough to close his eyes anymore? What more could he be damned with, be so unfortunate to obtain the right to?

He didn't know where else to vanish in that moment but to the thoughts in his head, the painful insertion but a part of his imagination. But it wasn't. even if he wished that pain away, it would still be with him that next morning. It always stayed, always.

* * *

It was the second time it happened. Viktor was fixing himself a scotch when the ringing went through his ears. He heard a loud crack and then, silence.

"Chris?" He plugged his ears, afraid the pressure might pop him deaf.

The doors swung open. "It's him."

Breathless and dazed Chris threw him his pistol, loaded and ready. "Did it.."

"No, only took a bit off of Otabek's ear, we're good." Chris tucked in his shirt, blood coating the white fabric like punch. "We have medical supply, yes?"

"I think somewhere around the artillery closet. How far did they get?"

Chris clicked his tongue. "About half a mile I'd say."

"Okay, let me fetch my coat, and I'll see to it." Viktor poured his drink down the drain, swirling to a halted end.

He rustled his car keys from his back pocket. The machine chirped when he clicked the key into place, and it came to life like a fragile beast from the dead. "Where to?" He looked over his shoulder, the rest of the residency a desert wasteland.

"Up Rompton and Yellow Bridge." Chris had his face buried in a map, his glasses dropping down. "Also take note there was a collision on Sahara." He squinted, folding the paper neatly across his lap. He was always keeping watch when Viktor simply couldn't.

With a pull to the makeshift gear the car moved in reverse, making his vision rather dizzy and dis parent. Rocks and pebbles crumbled under the rubber tire. "Shit, how much gas is left in this thing?" Chris raised an eyebrow, an accusatory look in his eye.

"I filled it yesterday!" He screamed over the engine, the poor machine whining in dismay. "Did someone use it before us?"

"Yurio." They say in unison.

With a sudden halt the vehicle stopped. Viktor pulled up the top of it and went under the smoked fumes. He coughed violently, backing away from the engine. "Shite when was the last time this thing had an oil change?""Why are you asking me?" Chris leaned over. He scratched his head.

"Jesus Christ we don't have time for this!"

"We're going to have to walk."

* * *

No. That couldn't be right; he wasn't hearing it correctly. His heart hammered through his chest, waiting simply for a nail to impale it so.

Their faces hung low. "He's dead."

Dead. No, that wasn't true. He could still see his pulse,( he was breathing for god's sake!),but the bullet told more than his delusions. He scratched his head. "T-That's not it.. no.. that's not him.."

Chris wrapped his arms around Viktor. "Come on, let's go." But Viktor proceeded forth. He had to know, had to be sure. His lip threatened to tremble. "He's…. Chris he's.." lifeless, those eyes were lifeless. What once glimmered in blues and greens was resigned to nothing but two dimes on a skull. He reached a trembling wrist to meet the boys hand, frozen by the shadows. He had never seen such a hopeless day, a day so brittle and forced upon that he had no reason but to fall to his knees. The sob erupted from his throat and startled even he who cast it.

He wished he'd find more than that wound, for a trace of chance in that little boys crippled form. All he found were tears, tears and clenched fists. "Cover his body."

"Viktor.." Chris approached him gently but it only made it worse.

"I said cover it."

* * *

Viktor didn't know how he ended up there, how his vision had become blurred. All he really knew was that man had looked so elegant under the glow of cheap fluorescent. With his midnight hair pushed back and lashes batted delicately he took the breath from Viktor's lungs. He must've been staring for a moment too long, because those hazels had found his blue abyss. Rose in the cheeks, red grinded through teeth, he'd looked like a ruby. Viktor was shot down. The man rested his chin in his hand, almost portraying a look of boredom. But those eyes, they burned the flesh, claimed Viktor with a glimmer of promise and left him wanting more. He needed more. He was eying Viktor, it felt too good. The leather had become sticky beneath his sweaty palm, his brow lined in a crease of tension. A beauty dressed in lace, in ravishing stockings that hugged his thighs all too well. the motions pulled him forward. To his feet he stumbled, closer to him.

"Greetings." He tipped his hat, putting it in his chest. The seat creaked as he sat.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring." He took a sip of wine, the drink drizzled across his lips. Glitter aligned his eyelids, a soft foundation in his pale complexion. Viktor was but a fool of a man, he couldn't help but be intrigued.

"I think I know why."

Viktor's heart stopped. Those fingers, they were in his hair, tugged the loose locks behind his ear with care. With a smile the man had him. It casted the kind of glow only the dead knew. "I'd hope you did, because such an angel as yourself must know."

And there it was. That giggle, that bubbling sound of joy filled his ears so swiftly. "You're cute."

Heat rose to his ears. He went ahead and dug his wallet out. "C-can I buy you a drink?" He reached his hand out, taking the other's palm in a firm grip. "Viktor, by the way."

"Eros." He reluctantly pulled back, as if the touch had startled him. "And yes, if you really want to, go ahead."

Eros tapped against his empty glass. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Viktor was swooning over him, memorizing every habit, the way he played with his hair when he teased, or how his cheeks flushed at the notion of a compliment. He was simply stunning. "So, do you want to stay here or take me home?"

Viktor choked, bourbon falling from his lips. "Sorry?"

And then Eros did it. He pulled Viktor by the tie, until they were mere inches apart. Inches, inches that would allow Viktor to see the beauty mark above his lip, the small freckles across his nose. "I'm sure you didn't come over here just to talk." He barely caught it, the tint of hurt in the others eye, how his charming smile flattened. He barely caught it, but it was there, in a chew of the lip.

He licked his lips.

"You don't have to be afraid." There was a hint of subtlety in his tone, but for some reason it made the words even more true. "I'm always willing to be easy on new customers." He gripped Viktor's thigh. "Especially if they're handsome."

In those moments it felt everlasting. Behind the bright facade that lingered over the speakeasy lay a dark and gloomy hallway. Some rooms were vacant while others were tightly shut. Viktor could pick up on soft cries from beyond the doors, a moan from another. He clenched his fists and bit his lip.

"You can choose either of the first two, not the back room."

Viktor nodded. "Alright." With a crack in the floorboards he advanced forward. He peeked his head in. A redundant smell filled the room, but that was the least of his worries. Eros took his hand; his palm soft like silk. Their fingers molded perfectly. Eros sat on the edge of the mattress, box spring creaking under the weight. He rubbed the space beside himself. He looked to be lost in thought, searching Viktor for something. "How do you want me?" Viktor swallowed the lump in his throat. Either it was hot or he was having a fainting spell. "Whatever it is you prefer." He wiped his brow, shuffled hesitantly.

He'd forgotten in the heat of it all, forgot about the pain, the lonely nights spent on the end of a cigarette. He forgot it all in those heavy eyes. Eros's eyebrow arched. "What I prefer?" It was as if he were surprised to be offered a choice in the matter. "Well, I don't think…"He parted his lips, getting lost in thought. He crawled up the bed, a sway in his hips. "Maybe you come closer and I might tell you." Viktor was a mere mortal man, a weak one at that. So when Eros crooked his finger in, he had no reason but to abide.

The mattress creaked, dust floating up to the mildewed room, but he didn't care. Before he could get close there was a heel at his chest, preventing any further movement. "Ah ah ah. I didn't say you'd be able to touch me." Viktor felt instantly unreserved. Instead of giving the other what he wanted, Viktor held his breath.

Eros giggled once more. He took to grazing his parted thighs. "Oh but I'm so hard, I can't imagine what you could do to help." He mocked in a clueless tone. His fingers grew dangerously close to the hem in the panties. "Mmm if only there were a pair of strong hands to wrap around my body, around my co-"

"I'll do it." Viktor spoke low, his accent thick with arousal. "Please, let me."

From the look Eros's face Viktor knew he was in for it. The heel on his chest fell, and with it so did the look. Viktor couldn't resist.

"W-what are you doing?" Eros questioned as he moved closer. But Viktor didn't have it in him to listen, his cock doing the speaking for him. He hovered over Eros's face, his skin aflame underneath Viktor's fingers. It was as if the touch were foreign to him, the way Viktor cupped his cheek. To think, he'd never even been graced with a soft touch, only sultry in the moment handsy lover. How that thought scattered amongst the scattered sheets. He couldn't get over how gorgeous Eros was, how soft his skin glowed, it felt unreal.

"Can I kiss you?" It spilled before he could censor himself. Eros looked up at him in disbelief. "You want to kiss _me?"_

Viktor was a passionate lover. The kind that lended no moment spared without his partner being pleasured. In a way it told a lot about his character. Whatever they wanted he wanted, even as much as letting his own dick go untouched, if it meant they could come again. So when Eros questioned why he'd want to kiss him...

He pressed their chests together, the heaving pressure in his heart met with a gentle pattern from the others. He had felt it too, even if he didn't show it there was a feeling beneath the surface. Viktor wanted to make those eyes dilate, his cheeks blush.

"Because it's what I want."

He looked to the side as if to avoid Viktor's eyes. "If that's what you want sure." And before he could stop himself Viktor leaned in. Their lips collided gently, nothing but a chaste movement provided Viktor with any satisfaction. The taste was sweet, like honey on toast, like strawberries and lemonade. He held Eros's face in his hands and deepened the kiss slowly. A soft moan erupted from Eros's lips. Startled, he pulled back. "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No... I'm fine... you're wonderful."

"It doesn't seem like it." Viktor was going to pull back when a pair of legs wrapped around him.

"Could you maybe do it again?" For the first time that night Eros looked truly flustered. His voice grew shy and the blush on his cheeks lighter. Who was Viktor to say no? The followed kiss was accompanied with much more feedback, Eros molding his lips with Viktor's. He lacked any control, as if it were the first time his lips had been partnered with another. In a way Viktor was happy he was able to do that for the other, even if he forgot the activity in the morning. The hands on his neck soon went to his back, gracing the skin with a sting. Eros dug his fingernails deep as the kiss intensified, his lips parted ever so. Viktor nipped at his bottom lip. He tasted divine. His mouth had a true sweetness in them, like nectar to a blossoming flower. Their noses bumped, and their foreheads pressed together. When he opened his eyes he found a pair of bright chocolate ones staring back at him. It felt so right, so ideal, to have Eros wrapped in in his arms like it meant more than it really was. The sound of Eros giggling took him from his thoughts. With an audible smack he parted the kiss, still looming over the other. He was smiling. It wasn't like the smile he'd seen before, this time it was kind; it was pure. "Let me help you take this off" He tugged at Viktor's suit collar. , as if to avoid speaking about what made him so joyous. He parted his legs. "Do you want me?" He whispered low, almost as if it weren't a question but a demand.

"Yes."

* * *

He had many types of clients. Some were bold, expectant of Yuuri. Others pleaded to be controlled, be bashed across the skin until they learned to be a man. Viktor was no different, except he was. He was rather handsome, a chiseled jawline sharp enough to kill with baby blue eyes that made many swoon. Yuuri was no exception. As to why he had ended up there Yuuri didn't know, but that didn't matter. All he knew was the way Viktor looked at him. He wasn't a piece of art to hang over the mantlepiece, not a flustered virgin with a daisy in his hair, no, he was Yuuri, and that was nothing but dirty. He should have been growling up Yuuri's neck, biting, fisting him till it bruised. But he didn't, Instead he kissed him. Kissed him with care, with a gentle smile after.

"Mmmm.. Viktor.." He purred, hands buried in Viktor's hair. What was even more unusual about him lay beneath his trousers. When Yuuri tugged the pants to his knees Viktor looked almost embarrassed, his head against the headboard, cheeks flushed. They had switched positions not long after they had started, Victor on his back and Yuuri amongst his trousers. What did he have to hide other than a massive tent sporting his briefs?

"I want you.." He said softly, as a way of reassurance. He soon felt another sign that he wasn't the only one interested. He groped the outline, earning a brief gasp from the other. Under his breath Viktor spoke in another language, his whole upper half blushed red. "Eros..."

Yuuri pulled the boxers down his hips. He was gorgeous, hung and uncut, red at the tip and glistening with precum. Yuuri's stomach fluttered happily. It twitched under his palm, and Viktor almost made a whimper when Yuuri lowered his lips to the heated surface. "Oh, fuck." He grimaced, head falling back with a sharp grunt. "Put your hands in my hair." Yuuri whispered, his eyes darker than midnight. Slowly he took Viktor into his mouth, the salty taste gracing his tongue hotly. The bed creaked under his advancements. His moans vibrated up Viktor's dick, his member going deeper and deeper down his throat. Viktor growled through gritted teeth, his fingers tightened around Yuuri's scalp, a soft tremble in his thighs. Obscene noises filled the room, Yuuri swiveled his tongue across the tip and had started to grind his hips against the sheets. He felt so good in his mouth, so hard and so musky it made him drool onto him. He'd never been so pleased to taste a dick in his life. Viktor cursed under his breath, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He looked so torn, so broken and Yuuri was only getting started. With a sinful pop Yuuri took a breath, his lipstick smeared across his chin. Viktor puffed and panted. He looked to Yuuri's lips again, that same soft twinkle in his eye. This time Yuuri took charge, teeth across Viktor's bottom lip. He liked the feel of it, the taste of Viktor under his tongue, liked how he gasped when Yuuri took to deepening the kiss. It was heated, heavily out of lust. Hands met Yuuri's hips and he swayed them, let his eyes close and enjoy the heat that stirred his groin., his heart pounded like it resided in the walls, filling his ears and invading his senses. It was driven by the heat in the moment, nothing more, the way Viktor's fingertips went against his cheek, how delicate he tugged at Yuuri's costume, like he'd break if he handled him different. It was kind, too damn sentimental for their activities. And yet he wanted more, demanded it with his lips, until he couldn't breathe. He swiveled his hips, ground his ass up against Viktor's erection. He was panting, bathed in a sheet of sweat but it didn't matter; he only wanted more, needed more."I want you to fill me so good I can't remember my own name." He said through their kisses. He buried his fingers in Viktor's chest, dug at the skin until it gleamed white. "Please, I want to." Viktor gasped, his lips biten raw, eyes dark and captivated. His thighs clasped together, his head on Viktor's shoulder. It was so foreign, so wrong, and that's why he loved it. Yuuri tugged at his earlobe and whispered. "Lay back."

Viktor quickly abided to his request. Yuuri cooed, he looked so fragile in the dim lamplight, with his hair disheveled and his eyes sparkling like the fireflies. When he moved to the dresser a trembling hand reached out. "Don't go." Viktor's voice broke.

"Hey, no, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere."Yuuri smiled, rubbing his wrist. ""I just need lube." He blushed softly and pulled the drawer open. The cap had been dusted over. Most of his patrons never gave him time to get ready. Yuuri sighed. It had been twisted on tight, his butterfingers doing nothing but furthering his frustrations.

"Do you need help?" Viktor asked over his shoulder.

Finally having enough Yuuri threw the bottle to Viktor. "Knock yourself out."

And just like that he heard a click. "Here." Viktor looked down and shyly passed it back.

"Thank you."

The substance gleamed cold on his fingers, even after he rubbed them together in attempt at warming the liquid. He rose over Viktor's frail frame, dipped his finger in the hem of his panties and parted them down. It was as if he had cast a spell, Viktor completely entranced, biting at his swollen lip. "Like what you see?" He giggled, letting the fabric fall to his ankles. He didn't get embarrassed easily. Hell, he didn't feel anything at all for that matter. But the way he looked at Yuuri, with such a genuine interest for his curves, his eyes, made him tremble. He took more lube and parted his legs. The first digit prodded his hole. A hiss mixed with a moan bubbled from his throat. "Ah, touch me please?" He sat on Viktor's lap, his skin warmer than the fires in hell. Viktor nodded, quickly wrapped his arms around Yuuri's back. It was almost a hug. Yuuri looked up. "Finger me?" Yuuri had shocked himself with just how innocent he sounded. It wasn't like him to fall so quickly.

Before he could protest Viktor had switched their positions. his back hit the mattress with a creak.

"Is this okay?" Viktor asked slowly as he cradled Yuuri's thighs in his hands, a shy blush on his chest. as if Yuuri would have the right to protest. He spread his legs, letting Viktor get a good look at him. "You can start."

Viktor jumped back, the words startling him out of his thoughts. He cleared the lump in his throat. "Oh yes, sorry."

And with that Viktor leaned down. A long finger hesitantly prodded at his entrance, lube dripping to the blankets. Viktor held Yuuri's face with his other hand, thumb gracing gentle patterns. His heart skipped a beat when the digit went deeper. "Mmhm, just like that.." He was breathless.

Yuuri should have cared, made an attempt to hide his crippled state, but he didn't. He couldn't when there were timid touches across his body, across his soul. When he was past the knuckle Viktor found the start to a bundle of nerves. How had he found them so quickly? "Gah, another.." Yuuri gasped and pinched his nipple. Viktor scrambled for the capsule once more, a shook breath from the back of his throat. "Yes, anything for you Eros." Yuuri flinched. The mention of Eros only brought him back to reality. He didn't treat Yuuri kindly because he cared about Yuuri;, he cared about Eros. His heart stung when those piercing blue orbs stared back at him. He shuffled up to the headboard. His head hit the wood with a thud. Viktor inserted a second finger. His tongue darted to his lips, a look of concentration across his features, He oozed with sex appeal. At that point in the night Yuuri was no longer beautiful, his mascara smudged lips bitten to a pulp. But Viktor, he was still stunning, lips ravishing and muscles tight in the pale moonlight.

He pumped the digits slowly. He had been so careful; Yuuri wanted to keen. "H-harder." Yuuri squeaked and clawed at Viktors shoulder. He thrust faster, hitting his pleasure spots every other time. It already made him clench. "Fuck, right there baby, yeah.."

Viktor buried his face in Yuuri's neck. His lips lingered on his pulse line. The touch made him flinch. Viktor didn't notice, too busy with his ministrations to care. He didn't expect him to.

"Ah! Viktor, more, give me more!" He cried out, head rolling back. The fingers were not enough to please Yuuri anymore. When Viktor pulled them out he felt empty, but only for a moment. Viktor nuzzled a kiss into Yuuri's throat, his thick dick rubbing againsts his inner thighs. "A-are you sure?" He swallowed. Yuuri grabbed Viktor by the collar of his shirt. He kissed him softly. His lips lingered when it broke. "Fuck me, Viktor."

"Call me Vitya?" He asked shyly, his nose redder than wine.

"I'm starving for you Vitya, won't you put it in already?"

A growl grimaced beneath that blush. Viktor moved Yuuri's body up the bed. He crawled over until he was able to press up against Yuuri's cheeks, teasing his hole. Slowly he pushed in, filling Yuuri with a warmth he'd never felt. Halfway through and he was already a moaning mess, his hand over his mouth. "V-vitya, keep going." He wrapped his feet around Viktor's back, forcing him deeper. Viktor hissed through clenched teeth. "Yeah, hold on Zolotse." He slurred, pushing deeper until he hit home with a grunt. Yuuri clenched the blankets between his fingers, finding nothing else to distract him from the slight burn. He inhaled shakily. "You can move.."

Viktor smiled down at him, as if he weren't buried inside him, no, like they had been talking about getting coffee, or having dinner. He almost forgot how to breathe. the pressure between his thighs grew when Viktor started to pull back, his brow creased harshly. It was supposed to be his show, Viktor should have been the Victim, and yet there Yuuri was, legs spread and willing for him. Viktor panted heavily and slipped in once more. "Fuck.. you're so tight Kukolka.." He kissed at Yuuri's temple, sending blush across his cheeks.

At that point Yuuri didn't know half of the words coming out of Viktor's mouth, but it didn't matter. He started a rhythm of thrusts, his lips latched to Yuuri's neck like his life depended on it. He pounded over and over and it made Yuuri quiver. Goosebumps littered his skin as Viktor touched him, for it made the whole ordeal even more intense. He finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, the pressure in his groin leaving Viktors stomach covered in precum. It felt so good, so right, the pleasure like Eden. He could feel the thrusts grow more sporadic;, Viktor groaned deeper, less controlled. He still looked elegant bathed in sweat, his voice deep and crawling with lust. "There! T-there Vitya!" He whimpered , his claws latching onto Viktor's back. He dug his nails deep, his prostate being hit every other time. It was the most direct treatment that bundle of nerves had ever had. Chin lined with spit, Yuuri eyed Viktor's lips, a smirk on them. Viktor was about to say something goofy, but Yuuri stopped him, swaying his hips as much as the position would let him. "Kiss me."

Viktor's lips latched desperately to his, like he felt just as much from it as Yuuri did. They smacked wetly together, tongues softly gracing one another. Yuuri had never felt so desperate.

"You're beautiful Eros, so good for me..." Viktor's thrusts slowed down, his gaze never leaving Yuuri. He almost came from just the delicacy. He rolled his hips back onto his length, eyelids heavy. "Come on baby, I wanna make you come; am I really that bad?" Yuuri mocked a pout, batted his eyelashes teasingly. Viktor twitched. "Never, you're a dream..."

Yuuri's heart fluttered. his back archived at the sudden attack to his prostate, Viktor's hands on either side of him on the bed. "A true piece of art.."

"If I am than why is my hole so empty?" Yuuri pulled him by his silver locks and bit at his ear. "Why can't I feel you leaking.. dripping out of me..?"

"Eros.." He chanted it over and over like a prayer, thrusts hard and fast. It was a dream, Viktor's sweet lips on his nipple, Viktor's hand in his hair, Viktor inside of him. Viktor was everywhere, and for once Yuuri didn't mind, let the man take him like a vitamin. "Come for me Vitya, fill me.." He purred into his ear. His own orgasm built close, cock pressed against Viktor's stomach. The touch to his member surprised Yuuri, only made him cry out like a whore in heat. "Fuck... you feel so good baby, can't feel my legs." He breathlessly grazed, kissing Viktor's ear. And like that, the headboard hit the wall, the bed creaked until it felt like it broke. Yuuri had never seen such a graceful face, a flawless hunch in the back, a sound so delicious when someone came. He could feel a warm liquid fill him to the brim, the sensation leaving him helplessly close, so close-

"Can I finish you off?" Through heaving breaths Viktor looked up, his eyes still kind even after.

"What, no baby that's okay I-"

"I want to, please? I'm sorry I finished so early.." He sheepishly responded, a shy smile on his lips. Yuuri was hopeless. He nodded. He expected Viktor to just rub him off, but like everything that night it wasn't what happened. When Viktor pulled out he felt so empty, his hole clenching around nothing. Viktor peppered his face in kisses all the way down to his neck. A purr threatened to leave Yuuri's lips, the gentle touch across his body sending butterflies up his chest. "Vitya..." He cried, hand in Viktor's hair as he gleaned closer to his erection. He was sweet like vanilla, a poison.

"You're so cute." Viktor smiled, his tongue stealing a lick at Yuuri's dick. His toes curled. "Don't tease..."

With a soft chuckle Viktor leaned down, enwrapped Yuuri with warmth. "Mmm.." He pulled at the strands of hair in his fingers, tightened his grip as Viktor sunk lower. It was a foreign taste of pleasure, one that had Yuuri mewling. His abdomen grew tighter with each suck, each lick to the tip. Before he could warn of his release Viktor bobbed his head, eyes watching Yuuri the entire time. With a soft scream Yuuri came. Static drove through his veins, his head practically weightless. Viktor had swallowed every rope of cum, every whispered want with his lips. With a pop he pulled back and ran a hand through his hair.

In one swift movement Viktor pulled up the covers and crawled under them.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "These beds aren't for sleeping in you know." Now that he'd come he felt too bare, too exposed to those eyes. Viktor made it worse when he touched his shoulder. He saw Yuuri flinch, and suddenly the goofy smile was gone, replaced with a vulnerability. "Hold me, please?" In the afterglow he looked so small, like a little boy with a broken sob. He'd been there before, been left to fend with those voices. So instead of doing what might be smart, Yuuri went under the covers.

* * *

He didn't sleep that night, paranoia constantly up his back like a shadow from the closet. As Viktor lulled off he started to drool, a line of spit falling to the pillow. How he looked charming, even then, was beyond Yuuri. He mumbled incoherent babble, even laughed at it. He scooted a little closer. Grey lashes fluttered across his pale cheeks, graced with freckles so small you wouldn't see them unless you looked close enough. He stirred and wiped his nose, turned onto his side. Yuuri pouted.

No, he hadn't just captured Viktor's breath that night; he'd taken his heart, his soul, his reason to live. In the darkness of that dirty motel room Viktor saw Heaven. His lips sweet like taffy, eyes like sugar, Viktor bit his lip just at the thought. When he opened his eyes the room had become near to pitch black. The streetlight hit the room in a dim light, giving him enough exposure to look around. If it weren't for the tear stained eyes that peered down at him he might have moved. "Eros?"

His lips were parted, eyebrows furrowed as if the dreams had him restless. Startled, Eros turned his gaze elsewhere, brought his knees to his chest. "Sorry I.."

Viktor didn't need an explanation. He took Eros's wrist to his lips, kissed the skin tenderly. "It's alright, I don't mind." He was so beautiful, even if his makeup was smeared and his hair disheveled. Blush rose to his cheeks once again, except they were a lighter shade of pink in the early hours it seemed. Eros pulled back, wrapped his arms around himself defensively and looked to the window. He wondered where that ego went and what had replaced it. His lips were in a thin line, as if any more banter might make him face Viktor with a broken sob. "Are you alright?"

Eros sniffed and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't." He reached for the lamp, bathing the room in a golden glow. "It's nearly five by the way. If you want to get out here without getting ridiculed, you'd best get going."

He didn't want to get going. He wanted to stay in that bed, wrap his arms around Eros, and wake to see him in the morning. But that stern look forced an "Alright" in a small voice.

Eros threw him his clothes, all while avoiding eye contact. "Leave the money on the dresser will you?"

"Eros?"

"What?" He looked beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, his back lined in beauty marks. Viktor almost didn't hear him; he got lost so easily. The words were there on his tongue, but stuck to the roof of his mouth like sap anyways. He wanted to say it; anything and everything told him he should. _Could I take you to dinner? Will you remember me with your next client, or am I merely one of them? _

But the moment was over and Eros had looked away, leaving the room darker than it looked, a sharp pang in his chest. "Never mind."


	2. In the night

Viktor. He wasn't like the others, not deceitful or full of sorrow; he was kind, unique. Yuuri had watched him up until the moment he awoke, kept track of his pulse and made sure his smooth breaths didn't falter. He hated himself for it. Viktor, it rolled of the tongue with ease, it fit the man like a bill. When he stirred Yuuri jumped back, hitting his head against the end of the dresser.

"No, no. Come here." Viktor murmured, his hands in search for something or someone to hold. Yuuri rubbed his head. He'd expected Viktor to be wide awake by then, the sun merely a moment away from engulfing the darkness they lay in. Instead he burrowed himself deeper under the covers, his pretty face accompanied by a goofy grin. it made his heart swell and his stomach tense. He'd wondered if he were the only one to see Viktor like that, his hair stuck to his face, the drool finding its home on the pillow. Yuuri had never had a client stay the night up until then; most were out the door after they'd done what they wanted, leaving Yuuri to nothing but a mattress covered in cum.

The fact that he stayed made Yuuri all the more curious. What could there be at home he's trying to avoid? Could he have a wife, kids even? That was none of his business.

It wasn't his place to find infatuation with clients, especially if they were like Viktor. "Handsome men do the ugliest things" is what his mother would say,"Don't trust the prettiest woman, for she carries the heaviest burden."

He still thought about her now and then, how things may have been better if he'd learned them differently. Those thoughts would always be there, but he couldn't linger on them for long, not if he wanted to keep his head on straight and his heart whole. Viktor started to snore midway through a choked laugh, his chin covered in spit. It made Yuuri shiver, to think he had caused just that hours before. The moon cast the room in a soft glow and held Viktor's frame in an entrancing visual. He cast the kind of glow only a lover should know, a body like his should've been put on a pedestal and worshipped, not be in bed with Yuuri.. His lips looked so kissable in that moment, so treacherously plump Yuuri could keen. Why a man like him would end up in Yuuri's brothel, he'd never know. It didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the time they had persay, he'd been so lost in those dimples he hadn't noticed when Viktor moved in. His large arms branched Yuuri in a warm hug. He huffed into Yuuri's neck, that same obnoxious joy plastered across his face. Yuuri trembled and tried to move back but his grip held too strong. "So warm." He mumbled into Yuuri's neck, his heated breath sending tingles across his arms. Yuuri wanted to escape that intense interaction as soon as it started, but Viktor's sleep had other plans. He purred into Yuuri's ear and nuzzled his collar, a wet kiss finding the skin. _I can't breathe, he's choking me. There's something wrong here. _

"Viktor!" He shrieked, his heart pounding like the beat of a thousand drums. Slowly Viktor opened his eyes, a breath caught limp in his throat. Yuuri already knew where this would end, he flinched at the mere thought of it. It took a moment for Viktor to fully come back from his slumber, his eyes searching the room as if he hadn't remembered, didn't want to remember where he was. "Are you alright?" Viktor croaked, his voice thick and husky.

He felt the tears start to fall. Before Viktor could get a better look at him, Yuuri turned away. The lump in his throat grew to be unbearable, a sob threatening to break out. He sighed shakily. _It was my fault, I shouldn't have led him on, well, he was asleep but.. _

He tucked his hair behind the ear and turned back. "Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Why were you crying?" That accent would be the death of him.

Yuuri turned to the dresser. He had folded Viktor's clothes neatly so he didn't have to go through the trouble, left his card in his suit pocket. He flicked the light on. His tears were most prominent in the gentle glow, eyes red and puffy. Viktor didn't need to know.

"I wasn't." He whispered more than anything to himself, as if it might make the twinkle in Viktor's eyes come back, make it all go back to the way it was. Yuuri tainted him, he left him with the sinful memory, the words he'd be better off forgetting. "It's nearly five by the way. If you want to get out of here without getting ridiculed, you'd best get going." He'd meant to hand Viktor his clothes but the anxious thoughts held him without that choice. He aimlessly through the pile across the room. Yuuri knew if he looked, if he merely saw a glimpse of regret on that pretty face, he'd truly crumble and fall. Folding in on himself, Yuuri crawled back up into the bed and covered his modesty with the blankets.

"Leave the money on the dresser will you?" It came out as a whispered cry, a crack in his gentle voice. He wasn't good enough for Viktor's money, hadn't deserved a single dime out of him.

"Eros?"

_Why did you come here? Will I ever see you again? _

"What?"

He cheated himself in that moment and let his gaze wander. Viktor looked so pained, so deliriously covered in shame. It put a pit in Yuuri's chest and made him hopeless. Why was he to gaze so kindly at Yuuri, when all he did was add more misery to his plate?

"Never mind." Viktor swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

There was a breath of silence in the air, and it felt as though time stood still. Just as Yuuri had fished his clothes from the floor and put them back on. Standing to leave, Viktor spoke. "Wait wait."

Yuuri visibly tensed. Now that sunlight breached through he didn't have a place to hide.Viktor had moved across the room in a blur, the buttons to his shirt undone and his shoes clearly untied. "I have to do this at least once more."

"Do wha-"

And then he did the unexpected. He kissed Yuuri in the wake of dawn. It was almost as if it didn't matter that he was still clad in lace and lingerie, his lips moving tenderly, almost as if he'd break Yuuri with any more force. It was wrong. When Yuuri tried to pull back Viktor put a hand on his hip. Yuuri wanted more, from how his thighs quivered that was obvious enough. it wasn't his place to kiss Viktor, to lead their lips while the other played with his hair, he didn't deserve that treatment.

_Did he forget who Yuuri was? _

Viktor dropped the tie he was holding and came closer, his hands cradling Yuuri's cheeks. His lips were tender, chapped and bitten over from their previous activities; it sent a warmth through Yuuri's veins, a spark through his fingertips. His eyes were blown wide, cheeks ablaze with renewed intimacy. Yuuri couldn't ignore the growing wet patch in his panties, how the Viktor's tongue sent a shrill joy down his spine. "Mmm..." He moaned breathlessly, catching only a breath of air before Viktor was attacking his lips once more. It was so delicate, a compassion in those baby blues he'd never seen before with any other man. It was the first time someone held him in their arms with such care, cradled his fragile body like it meant more than he knew it to be. Viktor parted the kiss, his forehead pressed against Yuuri's. He was grinning, a lovely little blush across his jaw. "Why are you smiling?" Yuuri asked gently. His heart pounded through his ears.

Viktor smiled into his neck, swaying them back and forth. "I just like holding you." He whispered.

Yuuri blinked. "But why? I'm not even doing anything that you would like..."

Viktor moved back. "What do you like?"

Yuuri swallowed, He'd never been asked that. "Um." He felt sick, like the knot in his stomach had tugged tighter. "You wouldn't want to know."

Viktor took his hand and kissed it. "And who's to say that?" He raised an eyebrow. The look in his eye made Yuuri quiver. "I'm a sex worker Viktor, I don't get paid for those kind of things."

_I don't have a choice. _

"But, if this is your job wouldn't you want to enjoy it at least?" Viktor frowned, his words coming out slow.

"Let's not talk about that, alright? We need to get you out of here, remember?" Yuuri wouldn't talk, yet alone think, about it. Nothing would change about that, no matter how doe-like Viktor's eyes were, how vulnerable he looked with his shirt wrinkled and undone, Yuuri would remain happily clueless.

Viktor paled, his lips sinking in as if he just put the pieces together. "Right." With a soft sigh he let go.

"Yuuri sat on the bed, his hands set to his lap. It wasn't fair to let Viktor believe there was more happening there. There was nothing more to the sex, no mutual attraction.

"Mind if I use your mirror?"

"Sure, why not." Yuuri fell back into the pillows. The ceiling was white with a few rough patches, tar lining its surface. .

Viktor set his comb down. The air wore thin, a breath of silence cradling the room. Viktor kneeled over the bed, his hand wrapping around Yuuri's. With a soft sigh he glanced up, his eyes glossy. He held Yuuri's knuckle to his lips, kissing the skin as if it were made of porcelain.

Yuuri looked away before the heat in his cheeks could show, his lip caught in his teeth.

He pulled back from the touch, the warmth burning him like a fever.

After what seemed like hours Viktor cleared his throat. "So, um." Viktor looked down to try and hide his smile. "I had a lovely time last night."

Yuuri bit at his nails. "Yeah? I'm glad." He hadn't had anything of value to say in a moment like this; small talk wasn't what Yuuri had been known for after all.

"Does this look okay?" Viktor turned to face Yuuri.

"Um yeah, but you've got a button in the wrong hole." Yuuri pointed and Viktor's gaze followed.

"Where?"

Yuuri sighed. He stood up and crossed the room, floorboards creaking under his movement. "Here." He fumbled with the fabric and fixed the button. "Did you do this?"

Viktor flushed. "Yes um.." He poked his fingers together and scrunched his nose. "I was never taught." He whispered, as if the words might bring him shame, bring Yuuri shame.

"Hey that's okay, we all have our flaws." Yuuri whispered back, his fingers through Viktor's hair. "Do you want help?"

"I mean um, only if you want to of course."

Why would it matter what Yuuri wanted?

"Alright, give it to me.."

Viktor nodded and turned away. His suit jacket was wrinkled like a mistreated silk, cut grey in the shadows. Yuuri didn't realize how broad his shoulders were, how tight the muscle might tense in his grip. Yuuri had to hold back a laugh when Viktor struggled with undoing the tie, spinning in circles like a dog catching its tail.

"Viktor." Yuuri tugged him by the sleeve. his sporadic movements paused. Yuuri reached for the silky fabric. It came undone with ease. Yuuri hung it across Viktor's shoulders. "Okay, now watch this." He didn't have a reason to help Viktor then, their session had been over long ago. He wouldn't admit to that he wanted to, no, it was simply only step closer to the man being out of his hair.Yuuri had finished tying a Windsor knot, the tie good as new. "Who taught you how to do that?" Viktor gasped, his eyes wide.

"Um.." Yuuri shook his head and closed his eyes. "That doesn't matter," He patted Viktor on the shoulder. He didn't know why he felt the need to, yet alone talk to the man so gently even if they'd barely been acquainted. Maybe it was the stumble in Viktor's footing, or how his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Whatever it was, it had to stop. "Alright. You're good to go." It felt strange, downright subliminal.

"Okay." With his hands in his pockets Viktor stood in the frame of the door. It was almost as if he wanted to stay in that musky pile of decay, his feet stuck to the floorboards like someone glued them down. Either way Yuuri would not let him drag it out. With a slight shove Yuuri startled him out into the hall, his limbs one of a rag doll. "Goodbye Viktor." He put on his best smile and winked. Before he could stumble back in Yuuri pulled the door in. "I hope to have exceeded your expectations." He could hear the man curse from the other side and then a soft pair of footsteps going the other way. That was the first time he'd felt his heart sink for a good reason.

* * *

_"Papa! Look!" Yuuri bolted through their small home, his movement weighted by the big shoes. Papa held a hand to his heart. "Oh, Yuuri what have you gotten yourself into?" It was a humble laugh, and the squint in his eyes that made Yuuri feel so loved, so cherished. _

_"Here Mr.Businessman, you need this!" _

_His father had picked a tie from the clustered mess on his workspace and gave it to Yuuri. "What's this?" He eyed the object cluelessly, the silk slipping through his fingers. _

_"It's a tie. here, let me help you." His father kneeled in front of him. "You scared me coming in here like that, made me feel older than the gods!" _

_"Why?" _

_His father coughed. It had gotten worse since they moved, but he never let Yuuri know, always had the biggest grin for his boy. "You looked as I did once upon a time." He set the tie to Yuuri's neck and folded it over. "Now here comes the tricky part." He knew Yuuri wasn't listening to him the boy never had been the type for manuals as it was. What made him keep talking was the look in Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri had a glimmer to them only he and his mother could ever produce, a spark of curiosity when he was lost in thought or solving a problem. That look would give the last of his Father's weakening heart a reason to keep pounding, Keep trying. "And there we go." His Father finished the knot and patted his son on the back. His son scrunched his lips and crossed his eyes. _

_His Father bellowed a laugh. That boy would steal the heart of the reaper if he let him."You are something my little Yuuri." _


	3. Downtown

Viktor knew right away that it was him. It would always be him. When that door slammed in his face and his heart hit the ground, he knew there would never be another to replace him, another who he would chase helplessly even if it meant he'd never sleep again.

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

Morning, Noon, Day, Or Night, It had always been him, and it always would be.

* * *

The rest of the week passed, and Yuuri didn't see his pretty face once. It didn't matter though, he was just a good looking face with intentions just as dirty as the rest of them. Men like him were cruel anyway. Instead of being straight and telling it how it was, they hid behind a mask, a mask made of pretty lies, of past lovers' hearts, of their tears. Yuuri didn't need a man like that around, not when he had honest men on speed dial.

It was better if he never came back.

"Eros?"

But oh, that voice, when he heard that sweet accent, that was when his heart stopped; everything did.

* * *

"Why hadn't you come back sooner?"

Viktor closed the door behind them. They had lucked out and found a much cleaner room in the back that time,so he wouldn't need a bath afterwards, it shrugged his jacket off; his shoes sat next to the rack. "I had a lot on my plate these past few days, but I assure you it wasn't purposeful."

Yuuri sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ah, I see."

Yuuri would be a fool to say he wasn't curious about his client's days. Sometimes hearing about them took away the pain, breaking it away from his fingers. "Where do you work?"

Viktor froze. "Oh, um." He cleared his throat. "I work for the..." He looked across the room. "I work for the paper."

It was almost as if he were unsure of his own words.

"Interesting. Got any columns in the Times?"

Viktor rubbed his neck and laughed softly. "No, I haven't got that far yet unfortunately."

"That's okay, I'm sure you're great." Yuuri smiled.

"Thanks." Viktor dipped his hands into his pockets.

"Anyways," Yuuri looked to the floor. He wasn't sure why, but he felt flustered. It wasn't often a man of Viktor's position came running back. When they did, it was often a rushed reunion with Yuuri not having a say in the ordeal. "Why don't you come and lay down? Get nice and comfortable, yeah?" he patted the space beside himself and winked.

Viktor blushed brightly, his eyes doe-like. "Okay."

Yuuri rested his head on the headboard and bit his lip as he waited.

"Viktor?"

"Yeah?"

Yuuri laughed; he was completely oblivious.

"Take your pants off first okay?"

Viktor paused. "Right, sorry I forgot."

He undid his belt buckle and shuffled his pants down his waist. It had been awhile since he could tell a man what to do, yet alone get them to listen.

"That's okay baby, we have as long as you paid for." Yuuri purred.

When they hit the floor Yuuri bit his lip. His legs were toned, muscular, but that's not what had Yuuri's focus. Yuuri licked his lips idly. He couldn't stop himself from moaning at the mere outline of Viktor's length. He was already stiff, and Yuuri hadn't even touched cleared his throat, avoiding Yuuri's glances. "I forgot to ask the last time," He walked across the room. "Do you have any kinks?"

"Kinks?"

Viktor crawled up onto the bed. "Yeah, like what makes you feel good?"

Yuuri laughed. He really hadn't had clients like Viktor. "I guess I like when..." He bit his lip, lowering his voice. "I like when men take charge. pull my hair and slap my ass, the dominant type I guess?"

Viktors eyes shrank. "Wait really? I never would have expected that."

Yuuri shifted his weight onto his elbow and leaned down. "It's more or less what I'm used to."

Viktor licked his lips. "I like when my partner is pleased."

"What's that mean?" Yuuri furrowed his brow.

"Well," Viktor rubbed his chin. "I tend to put my focus on their pleasure before mine; I like to see them happy."

Throughout the years Yuuri had learned a one thing. if a man's a wolf in bed, he was a sheep on the streets. Viktor was just the opposite.

"That's really sweet." Yuuri patted his shoulder.

Viktor waved off the compliment. "It's nothing really."

"No, I'm serious. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a lover, I assure you."

_Anyone would be lucky._

"Thank you." Viktor smiled half heartedly.

He trailed his fingers across Viktor's thighs, goosebumps forming in their wake. He dipped his fingers below the waistband of the briefs. Viktor was warm, his skin smoother than silk. Viktor's breath caught in his throat and he stiffened his shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of." Yuuri smiled and patted his thigh. "Why don't you lay back, I'll make you feel good, yeah?"

Viktor bit his lip and rubbed his neck. A blush crawled up his neck, his ears; his cheeks flushed in a delicate shade of red. It was innocent, a poison to his veins. It had been unexpected. Viktor took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze before kissing it, his eyes not daring to move away. It sent a jolt through his heart, a shiver across his back. Where had these feelings fell from; how had his mind allowed them?

For a brief moment Viktor's gaze went to his lips.

It was only his imagination.

At least that's what he had hoped.

Yuuri shook it off.

But Viktor kept looking.

He kept looking and somehow was closer than before.

The hairs on Yuuri's back rose.

"Viktor?"

And then he could taste peppermint, a sweet lie crawling up his neck. His breath was hot and shaky, a twinge of despair in his glacier eyes. Too close, it was all too close. Viktor tilted his chin up. "Eros…"

All he wanted was to forget that small voice. He had to. That gentle touch was unsafe. Yuuri knew. Those fingers were frigid against his heated cheek, those lovely eyes making everything else still. It made him lonelier; when this was over, he'd never see them, never hold them in his own again."Yes?"

And then he tasted it. His eyes fell shut, and he tasted more; he felt the soft press against his lips, the smooth breath stealing his. Viktor nuzzled into his neck. "Let me take care of you tonight."

Viktor's eyes were heavy, deep enough that he was falling in them, sinking into the mattress below. Of course he had to miss this, of course that cruel touch against his lips would make him weaker than before. How violent his thoughts raced, how fast his heart raged amongst his brittle veins. He could smell Viktors cologne, could taste the toothpaste on the edge of his lip, hear his panicked breaths amongst the silence. Care, Viktor wanted to care for him. But He didn't deserve those sweet kisses, or those hands in his hair, the weight of Viktor's body pressed against his.

But oh God, how he'd do anything to have it.

"If that's what you want." Yuuri purred into his ear.

Viktor pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "It is."

His kiss was so soft Yuuri barely noticed pressed his forehead against his. After a moment Yuuri kissed him shyly. Viktor let out a startled gasp and then sighed. He was hesitant to keep going but when Viktor grasped his neck, pushed their lips together deeper...

"Mmh," He moaned softly. "Viktor-"

He pulled Viktor down with him. Viktor nibbled at his bottom lip, rubbed patterns into his hips.

"Viktor…" He whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe." Viktor peppered his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, everywhere he could find in kisses.

How it broke his heart, how it left his resolve at the door, those kind words would never be true, would never be more outside of those four walls. It was beyond wrong and tasted sour on his tongue. "Promise?"

He didn't even realize he had begun to cry until he felt Viktor wipe away the tears, replacing them with more soft pecks.

"Promise. I will never hurt you."

For just that gentle evening he could pretend that was true.

_Rid me of these doubts. _

Yuuri wiped his eyes and smiled.

Viktor crawled on top of him, his kiss desperate. It took the air from his lungs... "So good for me, so beautiful." Viktor grinded his hips down. The touch was electric; it sent a spark down Yuuri's stomach. He gasped into Viktors mouth, and this only prompted him to deepen the kiss. "Eros.."

The way he said that name, how tender, how it curled on his tongue. Yuuri grinded up harder and sighed. It was hot, more harmful than a slap. It felt too kind, too close.

"Viktor.."

Yuuri parted his thighs, spread his legs across the slippery blankets. He couldn't resist. He crooked his finger into his mouth and sucked it. He dipped his other hand into his panties and moaned teasingly. "I want you."

Viktor flushed hopelessly and furrowed his brow. "Let me have you please, Eros; let me show you how lovely you are."

Yuuri loved it, the desperation in Viktors voice; it was so pure, so damn innocent. He blushed and nodded slowly. He leaned up and whispered into Viktors ear. "Take me."

And then Viktor was gone. It was all he could focus on, when Viktor sucked into his neck, his hand going in between his thighs. When Viktor bit into his skin, Yuuri mewled. His lips were so soft, so wet.

"Mmh." Yuuri whined.

When Viktor pulled up he pushed him back down. He ran his fingers through Viktor's hair. "M-more." Viktor looked up through his fringe, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He pulled Yuuri by the hips and gave him a quick kiss. "What do you desire?"

He huffed into Yuuri's neck breathlessly, fingers shaking against his skin.

"Give me all of you." Yuuri glanced away. "Make me feel like last time."

_Make the longing taste like something more. _

That was all he needed to hear. Viktor leaned back onto his knees, eyed Yuuri longingly and licked his lips.

"Viktor..."

Viktor ran his hands down Yuuri's chest, grazing the skin slowly. He pressed soft kisses into the skin, hunger in his gaze. He was everywhere, lips on his stomach, hands ghosting across his panties...

It was hell.

"Please..." Yuuri whined and grinded up into his touch. He keened at the pressure building, bit his lip and swiveled his hips.

A long love bite on his navel, that hot breath across his thighs...But his kisses didn't stop, just grew more intense. Down his chest, down his stomach, down his waist…

Yuuri bit his lip. He looked so pretty like that, between his thighs, his lips raw and red. It made for a good image, a picture to frame over his bed…

He pushed Viktor's face closer until he could feel his breath, his hot, shaky breath across his panties.

"Promise me if I do anything you don't like you'll tell me, okay?" Even from there he sounded genuine.

"Promise."

Viktor smiled softly. He grabbed Yuuri and pulled him closer. "I'm gonna make you feel good." Viktor purred. Yuuri had not known what he meant until he felt it. Viktors lips on his skin, on his thighs. He sucked into the skin, startling a gasp out of Yuuri. Viktor pressed a soft kiss just above his waistband."I've got you." Viktor's fingers were like that of a saint, and in that moment Yuuri hoped; he desperately needed to taint him.

* * *

"Please, I..."

He was so gorgeous. How Viktor cherished his blush, the way his moan grew higher if he kissed the right places. It made him more aroused, much more desperate to please Eros. As his trembling fingers met Eros's panties he said, "I'm going to take them off now, okay?"

Eros had looked absolutely wrecked with his midnight locks falling into his eyes, his lips raw and wet. "Hurry Vitya."He panted.

Pressing Viktor closer to that place he so desperately wanted, Eros panted shakily, his eyes heavy lidded.

Slowly the fabric separated from his body, and Eros let out a soft hiss. He was beautiful, laid out completely bare for Viktor, only Viktor. That would be his second lie that night.

Clenching his fingers into the sheets, Eros keened when Viktor touched the tip of his erect member. It was so warm, already a line of precum trailing down the slit. Viktor lived for it, would worship Eros until he couldn't feel anything but him. Eros's eyes were glued to him. He was trembling, shaking as if Viktors touch was foreign, was enough to make him break. A hot breath against the shaft, it was unlike anything he had ever felt. Viktor stroked him slowly, milked that pleasured expression for all it was worth. He squirmed helplessly against Viktors touch, Having nothing to do with his hands, he ran them down Viktors chest, scraped into his pecs with a predatory twinkle in his eyes. Just as Viktor swiped the tip with his thumb Eros flew up from the pillows. "Ah, Viktor!"

Eros covered his mouth, covered those delicious noises behind his palm as if they were worthless. "Mmh!"

Viktor dipped his fingers into the small cap of lube. He rubbed the liquid in between his fingers to give it warmth as he patted Eros's thighs. He sighed shakily. "Can you spread your legs for me?"

Eros did just that. It was nothing but sinful, another reason for Viktor to be restless, to be hard and trembling.

Viktor rubbed his thighs and smiled.

"Lay back _molishka _."

* * *

Viktor looked elegant even then. When took Yuuri into his mouth, lips stretched around him, his brow a line of sweat.

His throat was hot, clenching around him. It felt unreal, a pleasure he'd never experienced.

As his dick hit the back of Viktor's throat Yuuri choked out a moan, kicked his feet. "O-oh my, s-so wet, so hot I-"

And then Viktor sucked. He gripped Yuuri's hips tightly, bobbed his head slightly.

"Ah, I can't, Viktor!"

Viktor hummed around him. He clenched his eyes shut, bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. No one had touched him this way in so long, allowed the pleasure to surge through his veins

Viktor put Yuuri's hand to the back of his head. He pulled off for a moment to say. "Use me _krotko _, fuck my mouth."

Then he was down Viktor's throat again. He was being so spoiled he barely noticed Viktor's fingers teasing at his entrance. As Viktor swallowed around him Yuuri pushed him down further. The pace was sporadic as he tugged, but it felt too good to stop, to let Viktor come up for air. Viktor choked and tapped Yuuri's thigh desperately. He hummed as Yuuri bobbed him, the vibrations making his toes curl, his heart speed up.

When Viktor came up for air, he gasped loudly. A line of spit fell from his wet lips. "Shall I continue?" His voice was hoarse.. He wanted to kiss that look off his pretty face, but Yuuri knew it wasn't his place, his delight to have.

With the strength he had to resist left Yuuri shook his head. "T-that was amazing but," He shuffled back up the bed. "I want something else right now." Maybe Yuuri was going mad for letting the man get as far as he did with his lips, but for once it didn't bother him, for once he'd enjoy it.

For once, for a slipping moment those words were true, enough for him to smile.

* * *

It tore Viktor's heart in two.

_You don't need me like I need you. _

He pressed his finger against Eros's fluttering hole, kissed his thigh as it went through the first ring of muscle. After he thrusted it back and forth a bit Eros sighed. "Add another."

As the second Finger breached his rim Eros flinched. It was as if he wasn't used to this still, even though he had others before Viktor, would have more after...

"Ah-, yeah there, feels good." Eros bit his lip and rolled his hips as Viktor pressed deeper. As he clenched around the fingers Eros flicked his nipple and spread his legs further. "Keep going baby, I can't wait to feel you."

Viktor's breath hitched.

"Well?" Eros furrowed his brow and wrapped a hand around himself. "Go on, add another."

As the third finger went in it squelched. He thrust it in slowly, watched Eros's face for any hint of hesitation.

Viktor pushed in further, deeper, deep-

"Mmmh, just fuck me already!"

Viktor pulled his fingers out slowly, and Eros clenched around nothing.

* * *

Yuuri didn't know why he let him do it, how he allowed Viktor to lay him amongst the pillows, scatter his mind across the sheets so easily. His innocence was never taken from him; he still bled of it in every form, in every kind way Yuuri could never be. It was in the way he held Yuuri, how his eyes crinkled with joy at Yuuri's whines. He should have been just as bare as Yuuri, just as desperate as the others. But he shined through the lust, his hands like an anecdote on Yuuri's thighs, words the cure to an illness Yuuri hadn't been aware of.

"You look so pretty."

Viktor pulled his boxer briefs down and huffed out through grit teeth as his erection hit the air. Yuuri licked his lips and took in the sight. He still had the taste of him on his tongue, still felt his dick across the back of his throat.

When Viktor caught him staring he blushed. "What? Is something wrong?"

Yuuri pulled him down forcefully. "Get in me, now."

"Yes, of course, of course."

Viktor buried his face in the crook of his neck and sighed. Viktor guided his dick to his entrance with trembling fingers. He let out a soft cry when the tip teased his rim. "I-I'm sorry if this hurts you." Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri's hair and kiss his cheek. Viktor pushed his tip in slowly, gracing Yuuri with a sinful image. He rocked his hips with Viktor's, smiling up at him to reassure, he still wanted, he definitely needed this.

Viktor pushed in further. "Mmm Baby, you're so tight, so good for me."

He babbled like a fool into Yuuri's ear, his breath hot and untamed.

Yuuri knew it took everything in that poor man's conscience to lay still. As their bodies connected and Viktor was completely seated inside of him Yuuri let out a soft moan.

He was so much for Yuuri's small frame; it was a miracle he made it halfway in. "Are you okay?"

Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, keep going."

Tears flew down his cheeks as Viktor twitched inside of him. For once it felt right to be filled, to be held so close to someone. It terrified him. "Move."

Viktor pulled back. His thighs were shaking, breath wavering.

Then when it felt like he might never come back, Viktor thrust back in. It hit all the right spots, left him crying out like an animal in heat.. He wanted to remember this, the featherweight touch on his skin, those lips on his neck.

Yuuri had never had such a man as Viktor. one with the cute button nose, with dimples on his freckled cheeks, a cherry red blush on his cheeks. He was starving for it.

Viktor started moving slowly. There was a crease in his neck, a furrow in his brow, that glimmer in his eyes only intensified, made Yuuri's heart flutter like the wings of a hummingbird.

He ran his hand down Viktor's throat. "Why are you holding back hm? Don't you want to wreck me, pound me into this mattress?"

"Because I like how pretty you look like this."Viktor dreamily sighed.

Yuuri arched his back and spread his legs further. "Like this?"

Viktor bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, just like that."

For once, it was Yuuri who called the shots. Yuuri held him in the palm of his hand, dangled him by a thread. He gripped his ass tightly and spread himself apart. How Viktor's cock disappears into him, how each thrust was punctuated by a slap of skin. He looked Viktor in the eyes and said. "Harder."

Viktor moaned louder and angled his hips. "You're so good, you feel amazing.."

His hair stuck to his forehead, his neck in a sheen of sweat. But Yuuri was no better.

Viktor gritted out a soft whine and babbled on and on, littering Yuuri's ears with compliments, praises he couldn't keep. Stars, there were actual stars in Viktor's eyes, twinkling and sparkling.. "Fuck me harder!" With a hand on either side of him Viktor thrust hard, pounding into him just like he needed. "Mmh, fuck baby give it to me!"

He wanted the man to cum, to see his gorgeous body tense as he let go. He gripped Viktor by the neck and pulled him in for a harsh kiss. Viktor moaned into it, the sound vibrating through his mind. It fueled his veins, gave him reason to breathe.

all Yuuri could feel was Viktor inside of him, his breath down his neck, his hands on his hips.

Yuuri moaned louder as Viktor switched his angle. His cock barely grazed Yuuri's prostate. "Mhh ah! Viktor there!" He gasped.

It almost felt like Viktor wanted him to enjoy this, to taste the sugarary pleasure that came with it. After a few more thrusts Viktor finally hit it. He screamed but quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from making too much noise. He rolled up with every other thrust Viktor made. He was drooling, foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog, whining desperately for his cock, for Viktor.

From the change in pace it was clear Viktor wasn't going to last much longer. "Oh god Eros, I-I'm gonna."

Yuuri grabbed his ass again and purred, his eyes heavy. "Come for me, make me not know anyone else's name but yours," He pulled Viktor down and bit into his ear. "Vitya."

Viktor lost it. He gripped Yuuri's hips tightly and his thrusted relentlessly. His words were of another language, his voice deep and tainted. "Fuck detka, ya tak blizok!"

Yuuri was losing his grip on the sounds around him. Everything was blurred, everything except for Viktors hand around his dick. He stroked in pace with his thrusts which were sporadic at that point. Yuuri was close, the heat building in his groin like a ticking bomb about to erupt. His ears rang, and his legs had needles in them. It was as if he had jumped into another body, one that didn't hold his burdens, that didn't hold his weight; he was free. All he could see was white, and he was cumming hard.

"Vitya!"

Viktor groaned loudly and thrusted deep, His movements were enough to make Yuuri clench around him. "Cmon Vitya, cum for me, fill me up baby." He scratched down Viktors chest and licked his lips. And just like that Viktor fell on top of Yuuri. With a long grunt he came. His cum coated Yuuri's walls in warmth, left him squirming and whining. Even then, when Yuuri was a tainted mess Viktor still looked at him with those kind eyes. "That was incredible." He pecked the side of Yuuri's lip and smiled,he _smiled. _There was nothing he wouldn't give to keep it, to capture it and hide it somewhere safe. Yuuri wanted him to be safe, but he knew better, because when Viktor pulled out that wasn't his.

"Are you alright darling?' Viktor croaks out tiredly.

Whenever he did get the chance to orgasm in front of other clients they usually were out the door before he could ask them their name. Viktor traced his eyes down Yuuri's body even after he had just been inside of him, even when Yuuri's cum was staining his stomach. How could he be so kind, think of Yuuri in such a manner?

"I'm fine."

He couldn't break down in front of the man, not now, not ever. But he was holding Yuuri's hand now and he had that glow on his skin. The kiss on his wrist only did him in, made the nerves melt. Yuuri didn't understand him at all and that's what scared him the most. He could deal with the scumbags, the cheaters, the slimeballs, but not this. Not him.


	4. Comfort of Strangers

He was always easy to spot in the crowd of dull faces painted in a grim shadow. When they met eyes Viktor beamed even brighter, even more glowing than the radiant sun. When the door closed Yuuri set to get to work. Tonight the man was wearing a cap, a light brown trench coat, and a pair of dark work pants that fit his legs too well for Yuuri's liking. It had been a warm day in the city, and most clients had spared no remorse when coming in merely an old raggedy tank top bathed in sweat or a pair of shorts with too much skin to be considered fashionable.

At least Viktor had class. He started to unbuckle Viktor's pants while fondling him timidly. His boss insisted that they wear less, show a little more skin to the customers. He wore a dark pair of lace stockings with a garter belt to connect to his panties. It made for a show, he supposed, and it got him more business with the losers who didn't have guts to strip him down. All he had to do was pull his panties to the side and they would be able to take him like there was no tomorrow. It was his room they were in for that session, and he couldn't be happier. When it came to being loud Yuuri had earned a reputation as the "High pitched Whore." Men got off on his noises, so he took to making them a little more obscene then they needed to be. In the end he always got paid extra, and it was done and over more quickly.

It was dark, not a candle or lamp to light their way to the bed. It didn't matter when it came down to it, though; plenty of men found it more enduring if they couldn't see he was accepting of their harsh grips in his hair while they took him, as long as it meant less harm. As Viktor layed down Yuuri crawled on top of him. Viktor pressed a timid kiss into his neck and smiled up at him. "You look so lovely detka."

He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled him closer. An electrical current stirred in between them. It had been too long since the last time, too many fingerprints marking his body and less than enough passion in the heat. It left him desperate, his cock pressed against his panties and leaking remorsefully. His lashes fluttered in the darkness as Viktor kissed his neck again, this time using his teeth. When he got the response he wanted Viktor pressed his face into Yuuri's neck. His breath had stirred a fire in Yuuri's loins, the way his fingers danced that tightrope across his nipple like a ghost fueling a light inside he hadn't been made aware of until then. Viktor's soft moans were like music to his ears, the way they vibrated across his skin, how they lingered with wants, with unfulfilled desire. Yuuri loved them, would do anything to get a vinyl record of it so that he could play it on repeat. Over and over to drown out the obnoxious grunts from the others, over and over until he couldn't hold back anymore. Each kiss was more intense than the last. He sucked and marked Yuuri like a delicate piece on his bedroom wall, so careful and precise with his touch it might have been illegal.

"I need more.."

Even in the darkness of his room Yuuri could see the way Viktor's eyes had darkened, how his precious lips had loomed red. "What is it that you desire?"

Oh, but Viktor knew. It was obvious what he wanted, the way he ground into Viktor's boxers, how his eyes felt heavy from pure ecstasy.

Yuuri craned his neck in to offer himself more to Viktor. "I-I want you."

"How do you want me my _kroteka;_ tell me what do you want from me?"

Trembling, Yuuri looked up, but didn't find what he was expecting. A kind smile was on Viktor's lips, and he had a lovely blush on his cheeks. somehow it made him all the more intimidating. Viktor pulled him closer and whispered into his ear.

"Tell me baby, what part of me do you want?" He led Yuuri's fingers down his chest, all the while looking him in the eye. Yuuri wouldn't tell him, he still had pride, but oh, how his clothed member felt under his fingertips..

"Oh, I get it now." Viktor rubbed the inside of his thighs and whispered into Yuuri's ear. "You want my cock, don't you?"

To hold back a moan Yuuri bit his lip. He had never quite understood the fondness of dirty talk, how speaking during sex made for any better of an experience. Until then he never wanted a man to talk about his day or rant about the weather. But with Viktor, he could be reading the nutrition facts on the back of a cereal box and Yuuri would be a quivering pile of mush. Viktor caressed his cheek and kissed his collarbone. "You want me inside of you hm?" His voice loomed husky in Yuuri's ear, stirring the flame. "I want it too darling, I've wanted it since the last time. I've been thinking about how to make this more about you.." Viktor kissed him on the forehead and tucked his hair back. "Tonight,Let me make love to you.."

Yuuri clenched his thighs together and whined. Men liked to fuck, to take and claim him Not once in his time working at that brothel had a man insisted on calling the act love making. "V-Viktor I-"

Love making wasn't the right term for this at all, for they were in no way in love, and this wouldn't end in kisses and cuddles. But who was Yuuri to resist when someone so handsome was looking at him like that? As the kisses on his neck grew sloppy Yuuri shifted back. He pulled his panties down and shuffled back into Viktors lap so that he was sitting over his clothed cock. He had never been so intrigued by someone, never held any reason to want what they had to offer. But there was something about Viktor he couldn't get enough of, how his breath hitched as he traced his collar, the way his blush grew darker when he flicked a nipple. He traced a finger along Viktor's jawline, felt the sweat forming across his neck. "Are you alr-"

"Shh." Yuuri pressed a finger to his lips, his soft lips, his soft pink smooth lips, his lips that tasted like lucid dreams, like cotton candy and felt like the rides at a carnival. He spoke with them, licked and bit at them when he was nervous, kissed his lover with them. He kissed Yuuri with them.

This was the first time he had gotten close enough to see someone's chest rise and fall, to feel his heart pound like a drum under his fingertips. It was absolutely terrifying.

Viktor slid his hands below Yuuri's ass and lifted him closer. "_Detka_,"He huskily whispered.

When Viktor said the pet name he felt his heart sink blissfully. Then, as in the final blow, Viktor leaned in. "I'm going to make you fall apart."

The kiss was sweet, a soft ghost of lips, and he could barely feel the shiver down his spine. It made his thighs clench together and his eyes heavy, made him feel light headed. But it wasn't enough. When Viktor started to pull back Yuuri gripped his chin. He kissed him again, this time with more force. Viktor gasped and gripped the back of Yuuri's head. It was an addiction, the way their lips molded so perfectly, besides the clash of teeth and the bumps of noses it was absolutely perfect. It felt like a drought being replenished,a deserted home being built back from the bottom, like a light to the dark hallways in his parents' inn. It was a heated affair the way Viktor groaned into his mouth, his fingers lingering so sinfully close to where he wanted, desperately needing them to be. He ground down onto Viktor's hard cock and let out a soft cry of pleasure.

Viktor gripped the back of his head and deepened the kiss. It wasn't like the rest, this was downright dirty, tongues and teeth fighting for dominance. Viktor nipped into his lip and fell to the pillows. Not long after he started grinding Viktor joined him. He swiveled his erection into Yuuri's thigh, the friction providing the best type of satisfaction. As their legs tangled and the blankets fell Yuuri groped Viktor's crotch. Viktor gasped into the kiss and exhaled through his nose.

"Sorry, I'm not a fan of foreplay." He was a heaving mess, his hair thrown across his eyes and a line of spit forming on his lips. Even if he couldn't catch a breath it wouldn't stop him from being a tease. Yuuri crawled down, all the while sending a predatory smile in Viktor's direction. "I can't help myself, you're too cute."

When the briefs were gone Yuuri spit into his palm. "I'm already drooling for you, to taste you on my lips."

a low grunt came from Viktor's parted lips as he rubbed him slowly, taking the tip into his mouth. It was barely a touch, a mere ghost of what he had become infamous for. "I've never come across a man like you."

When Viktor was wet enough to take Yuuri leaned up so that their faces were mere inches away. As that heated breath grazed his neck, Yuuri shivered.

He had the privilege of prepping before this time so he was already willing, already gaping for something to fill him. "Viktor.." He purred into his ear. "I'm ready for you.."

Viktor was beyond a mess when Yuuri gripped his cock tight. "Fuck." His eyes fell shut and his back arched as Yuuri guided him towards his entrance.

"Gonna make you feel good." Yuuri said.

The tip went in slowly. His thighs trembled and he let out a soft moan, the burn enough to make him feel wrecked already.

As he lowered himself the burn turned into a spark, a quivering desire he hadn't remembered missing."Oh.. you're so deep."

It was impossible to imagine anything else but Viktor's fingers on his skin, Viktor's eyes on his, Viktor's dick inside of him.. The pressure was exhilarating. The way Viktor felt, it was like seeing the Garden of Eden and taking a bite out of that sinful apple.

"Oh yes, you feel so good Viktor." Yuuri pressed his hands into Viktors chest and threw his head back. He couldn't get enough, the way his cock pressed inside of him was too much to handle. He lifted his hips experimentally and took Viktor deeper. "Move."

"Okay." Viktor clenched his jaw and moaned low in his throat. As he started to thrust Yuuri let out a short sob. He felt his heart jolt and his cheeks grow hotter than lava. It was suffocating, the heat bittersweet to his viens.

"I-I wow..."He arched his back and clawed into Viktor's stomach.

"You like that?" Viktor purred into his ear and roated his hips. That thrill was forbidden, beyond mesmorizing.

"Yes.. n-no one has ever been this careful with me.. oh!" He let out a choked gasp. Viktor was hitting that spot dead on and it was leaving him no room to breathe. "T-There! Right there!" He was hot, a warmth in between Yuuri's thighs he wasn't sure he ever wanted to get rid of.

Adrenaline pulsed through his veins. Each thrust was more than the last, each lingering touch another step closer, another reason for him to let go. It was reckless to allow himself such pleasures, he didn't deserve that, wasn't worthy of that never ending tingle. And then Viktor was holding his hand, he was whispering praises and groaning in Yuuri's ear."So good, taking me so well. Thankyou Eros, you feel amazing. I can't get over how beautiful you are."

Viktor kissed the back of his hand. "Does it feel good?" It was intense, that look in his eyes too much for a paying customer to have, a glimmer of hope in his irises that Yuuri knew better than to fall for. For he had that look in his eye once too, and it ended with his heart shattered in pieces on the floor.

"Yes but, could you go a little faster?" Yuuri whispered.

"Of course, anything for you."

The room started to fill with panting breaths and whispered pleas. "More," Yuuri said. "Give me more."

He lifted himself up and back down again. He lacked the upper body strength he needed for this position but it didn't matter, it felt too good to care about what his back would feel like in the morning. "Vitya, mmm you feel so good.." Yuuri collapsed into Viktors arms. He never liked being this close during sex, having his face buried in a clients shoulder while they pounded him into oblivion. But...

"Don't hide from me; I want to see you." His thrusts grew more elongated, long and slow, just the way Yuuri liked it.

"Ah, mm, n-no I don't want you to.."

He snuck a kiss to Viktors neck while his hips pushed back to meet him. He was moaning like a whore, his voice cracking and vocal chords scratching like a broken vinyl. He reached down to touch himself and half expected Viktor to slap his hand away, but instead Viktor's hand joined his. Don't close your eyes his heart said, don't let this lie be what takes you. He didn't want to face Viktor's longing glance, just wanted to feel, take, and use the man. Because everyone else passed him around, used him like an amusement park ride, putting their quarters into his slot until the machine broke and just rode him anyways. That night Viktor was letting him be the user, taking what his mind told him not to. "C-Close!"

Viktor buried his head in Yuuris neck. "I know, I am too." His breath had become shaky, and his chest rose rapidly. Yuuri would take what he could then, because as the air left Viktor's lungs and his lip went between his teeth. it was like looking in the mirror. Viktor was fragile, and he offered that vulnerability to Yuuri with open arms. With a sheepish smile as he kissed Yuuri's collarbone. He was crying, looking like a damn angel among mere mortal men, and he was making love, giving himself to Yuuri. Viktor fell back into the pillows. His expression was pained as Yuuri clenched tightly around him. He wanted to see him fall apart, crack a piece of Viktor's soul off from his cries, his lovely little lies. "Oh _Zoleste_, I-I'm.."

Yuuri stroked himself to meet the pace of Viktor's thrusts, which meant they were both a heaving pair of lungs. He was getting close too, the heat buried inside him only providing him with more fuel, more reason to let go, release his fears on command. Let go. "C-Cum in me, please, fill me with your seed..." Yuuri sounded absolutely wrecked; he was becoming what he did not want to be in that moment, unraveling the thread that hung too loose on his coat. Viktor pounded into him fast with no real pattern. He was huffing, his eyes clenched shut. Yuuri could handle this if he wasn't looking to play the scenario out in his favor.

"Please baby, I'm such a slut, I want it." He slapped his ass hard and moaned.

"Cmon, give it to me, make me your whore." Maybe the hunger was making him this way, maybe the wool over his eyes throughout the years made him blind to what his heart desperately wanted to run away from. "Use me." Viktor grit his teeth and let out a long moan. "Shit, E-eros I'm gonna..." It was fire, that mere feeling of warmth in him enough to pull him closer, to the edge of glory. "V-ikt-" He cut himself off with a sob, the pressure in his loin too much, too damn much to be fair. "I-I!" He buried his face into Viktor's neck and rode out his high through high pitched moans and whimpering shrieks. When he finally came down there was still a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Why was Viktor like this? Sure, he had some needy clients in the past sob into his ear about their problems or how horrible they felt for even coming there, but this was different. It felt nice, almost refreshing when he was held so close, so dearly in someone else's arms, Viktor's arms. "Thank you."

"For what?" Viktor said.

"For taking care of me."

Viktor pulled back to look into Yuuri's eyes. "I will always take care of you." Thank the heavens it was dark, for if the lights were on right then Viktor might laugh at how red he had become. "Will you?"

Viktor pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Always." _Why must you lie? Why must my heart tremor every time you do?_

* * *

After they cleaned up the air began to feel thin. Viktor sat on the edge of the bed, and Yuuri was beneath the covers. He was on the ledge of the windowsill, bathed in the timid glow coming from the movie theater across the street. He always saw the strangest of things when he looked out that window.

One time he swore the lady who owned the little flower shop had it out for him. When he didn't leave the store, she said he didn't need a queer stirring out her business. She wasn't wrong though; from the looks of it the rest of the shop was empty. He avoided her like a plague and made sure her beady eyes weren't looking when he stopped to smell the flowers on his way back from the alleyway. Viktor remained infatuated with the blaring city, a child who realized there was more to the world than their backyard. He had a little smile on his lips, a gentle kind that Yuuri had rarely seen, had really ever wanted to see. When Viktor started talking Yuuri just about jumped out of his skin. "Eros," Twinkling with wonder Viktor's eyes met his. It was barely visible, but Yuuri could see the shy blush on his cheeks. "Have you ever been to the cinema?"

"Cinema?"

Viktor laughed at his mispronunciation. "Cinema, yes. Have you?"

Yuuri shook his head even though Viktor wasn't looking.

"I always hated going when I was younger." Viktor paused for a moment before continuing. "My father always insisted it was my mother's fault. He said "Don't you have any class boy? Why can't you appreciate it the way I do?" And I'd tell him "It's just a moving picture pa, I'm not gonna be able to catch up with the story if it's moving that fast!" Viktor laughed softly at the memory, as if it provided warmth, comfort. "My father would then say to me. "Viktor boy, that's just life. We are that motion picture you see, except we cannot press pause or rewind, we must move forward, move through even if we wish not to." Yuuri wasn't even sure Viktor was aware of his presence anymore. "Are you oka-"

"I wish I listened to him." Viktor turned to face Yuuri. "I wish I knew how to just let go." Yuuri found himself crawling closer.

"Let go of what?" And there was the silence. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched Viktor carefully. Was he going to lash out, is that why is jaw was clenched? Should he run, hide?

After a hitched breath Viktor shook his head. "It's nothing." And like that his signature smile was back.

He stood up and walked over to the window. "Don't you ever get lonely up here?" He tapped against the windowsill. "I would."

_I do._ Yuuri shrugged. "I never have the chance to be." He realized the moment he said it how wrong it was.

The look on Viktor's face barely faltered for a moment. His smile fell slightly and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Yuuri shuffled out of the bed. He was wearing Viktor's button up. It made for a comfortable nightgown, the fabric just barely covering his modesty. He approached Viktor at the window with a soft smile. He stared out at the flashing movie signs, the flickering lights on the roof.

"I like it actually." He felt Viktor's hand linger over his but he ignored it and continued. "I'm comfortable with this. It gives me a reason, makes me feel worth something, you know?" He blinked away the tears and focused on the blaring noises from down below. He couldn't look at Viktor, because if he did that sob would choke him. He sniffed and wiped his nose. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to talk about me."

"Hey, hey," Viktor timidly reached for his hand. Yuuri let him. "Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong."

_Stop it. Don't do this to me._

Yuuri bit his tongue and nodded. He nodded like he knew, accepted Viktor's demands because they were the truth until they weren't, until Viktor was leaving him alone in that cold room with money he wouldn't be allowed to keep. But what he really to say was_ I haven't spoken to anyone in years. I'm just as lonely as you. I'm just as lonely as that poor soul of yours, the one that ended up at my brothel, ended up in my arms. Every day Yuuri woke up he felt the hourglass tilt, felt his time grew thinner. _

He was bound to die without a reason to his pain, without a purpose to the burdens he bared. All he knew was how to survive, how to fend off the shadows that haunted his him late at night. Even then he still had the bruises on his thighs, their whispered promises sticking to his mind like flies to a trap. If he ran they'd follow; if he screamed their fingers would cover his mouth. They would always chase him until the moment he died. Viktor made it seem like there was more, though, that there was a reason to his suffering, that the birds would eventually come out and sing in the morning again, that the sun would shine in his direction. "Take me to see a film "

Viktor's breath cut short and he froze. "Wait, what?"

Yuuri knew that using him was wrong, but he liked this. He liked the delicacy in this man's eyes; he loathed the innocence beneath his pale skin. If only they met in another life, when the moon and the sun met in the center of the skies, when oil collided with water. Maybe it would be alright to dip his toe in the unknown.

He took Viktor's hand with a smile. "I want to go see a movie, and I'd like to go see it with you."

Viktor's stunned expression turned into a small grin. "Really?"

He couldn't stand it, the way the spark went through his fingertips when their hands touched, when his cheeks heated the start of a flame in his chest. It would turn him to ashes, lead him helplessly to his end. Maybe he'd be okay with pretending, with letting this lie go a little further. "Yes... I'd like you to um- take me to one." He stuttered with a smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured int-"

Yuuri leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. No matter what he had been through, no matter how many times he might have been crushed, this was something he wanted. "Just take me and don't ask questions."


	5. Wish

Falling in love is like watching the stars fall into your fingers. One moment they're in the sky, hopping and bouncing across like little balls of light until you're bestowed that tingle, that glimmer in your eye. Falling in love brings the gravity to a halt, sucks your energy and leaves your cup of coffee half empty, pondering what the other half may have in store for them, what might be in store for the both of you.

Falling in love is like watching the paints go dry, like having to scrap your painting and start on an empty canvas, bare and vulnerable. But you want that, want them to see the things that make you tick, make you scream. You want that to be the same for them. Sometimes it's sharing half of your bagel or tying their laces so they don't trip, other times it's a simple "I'll be there for you when you fall, and I'll be here when you pick yourself back up again." It's like finding a reason to exist when the rest of your hallway is dusted and shelves hold no resemblance of the color they used to hold, when the bedsheets are empty and you are left brittle and cold. Love is like falling down that rabbit hole you discovered as a child and buried long ago; love is the places you've seen but didn't realize you wanted to go back to. Love is the reason he is so blind and can't realize this won't end kindly.

"You look amazing..."

It's in the hazels and the rays of sunshine.

"Oh please, you're just saying that."

The sheepish glances and the glasses he wore, the cute dimples on his cheeks and the flower petal softness of his lips. Love, it's the last thing Viktor thought he would find in that hole in the wall inn, the last place he'd expect to fall.

"I would never lie to someone like you.."

It was in his eyes, that glimmer of hope bound in chains, in heavy rope. That smile made his heart flutter, made his skin go pale, the way his hair fell into his eyes and how his socks didn't match; it was like the cards were in favor.

It was always in his eyes, the way he darted them down to the pavement, how they shortened to dots of ink on paper. They were alone on the edge of an old diner, where no one could see them, where judgements were mere background noise. That would be the only time he could admire Eros truly, kiss his wrists and whisper. "even if I had to lie I wouldn't."

It was there again, that longing glare he sent, like he wanted, demanded that Viktor know what he thought,were his mind started and where it ended. If anything haunted his dreams, led his doubts, it was that sad smile and those fluttering lashes, long enough to be an angel and her wings.

He sparkled like the night sky in winter; his gentle features glowed like autumn heated by teas and herbal remedies. He was a remedy, a delicate fire that didn't know it had ignited, had started a flame in Viktor's heart.

He didn't see it on the news or taste it in his mother's best soup, but it was there tugging at his neck like a rope. In the morning he was led back to his laughter, his kind smiles that had him devoted, on his knees. A moth caught in the lights, in the glows around him, above him.

As they were seated he took a look at his menu. It wasn't a five star restaurant where a world renowned chef cooked, but that was okay. He took him there because it was personal and held a dear place in his heart.

Eros was terrified by something on the back of it, perhaps a price or the ingredients to the sushi. He couldn't avoid the smile, couldn't wish away any feeling it brought his curiosities doomed him, made it sting. They'd laid together, felt the pulse of the other on their fingertips and this, this felt like the most difficult. It was not dark but it was not sunshine and rainbows either, just two friends sitting in for a cup of coffee before the nightfall.

He peeked over his menu to find those blissfully stained cheeks staring back at him. Eros squeaked and pulled his menu back over his face, staring intently at the paper as if he might have burned it with his eyes. He was like the fires, and Viktor the rains, and somehow it made it easier for him to fall and accept this pain.

"I'm so glad you could make it tonight."

Eros peeked over hesitantly, like a child caught running with scissors or found with glue all over his fingers. "Yeah, I am.. I am too.."

A smile broke on Eros's lips. "Thank you by the way... I haven't been outside... Been outside that area of town for a long time and..."

Viktor nodded. "I understand, don't worry." He put his menu down. "If I'm honest I needed it too. Getting caught up in all the commotion at work really has me drained."

His mouth formed into an o, and he slowly put his menu to the table. "Um... you're a..." His cheeks grew a shade lighter. "I'm afraid I've forgotten.."

"I'm a sales associate at the bank."

He couldn't tell him the truth even if he wanted to.

"Oh. What's that like..?"

"Eh, you know, paperwork, taxes, stuff that's too boring and bland to be any fun."

Eros lowered his menu a little further so that half his face was showing. "I-I'd like to know about it.."  
It was the winter in May, the daisies in spring. "Really?"

"Yeah... I..." He looked down. "No one ever tells me things about their jobs where I work so..."

He wouldn't know much about his clients to begin with. Most came and went like the weather, a mere illusion blowing through the breeze. Something about this sparked an intimate flame in his chest. Viktor was given the privilege others weren't.

"What would you like to know about it...?"

It was in his wondrous glow that Viktor lost his senses. "Maybe...Like how did your day go today?"

He was hesitant, a cowering cat with the hairs crooked on its back. Viktor wanted to spoon feed him his woes, tell him that he was nothing but a fearful friend himself. "Perhaps I can tell you one thing."

* * *

"Wait are you serious? Your friend really did that?"

"Yeah, Chris doesn't do well with surprises."

"So he went on to destroy the entire birthday?" Eros giggled under his breath.

It was calmer. He dipped his toe into the shallow end and found the water to be quite refined, crisp even, so he went a little further.

"I suppose it may seem a bit brash now that I think about it. But he's a good guy and he was going through a pretty hard patch when it happened, so I let it slide."

The laughter drifted off. "I wish I had stories to tell like that."

"I'm sure you do. How about... What's your fondest memory?"

Eros parted his lips to protest but decided against it. After a moment of thought he spoke. "I'd have to say moving here. Back where I'm from it's quiet and I tend to get... I just wanted a new place, a fresh scene of sorts..." He tapped his spoon with his fingers. "I never really had any friends so it was easy to just... Run."

Something about it felt wrong, the way his voice trembled, how his words felt thicker than rum. "I guess the train ride could have been better but I really did enjoy the trip... Got to see things I never imagined I'd be able to with the money I had."

"Where did you come from?'

"Um..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to; I'm just curious."

Eros watched him carefully. "I grew up in California but... I'm originally from Japan. I don't remember much about it, though." He bit his lip. "It's been so long I can hardly remember the scenery or the people but... From what I was told it was a really nice place ." He looked up. "-sorry.. I don't think I should be telling you... Um..."

"Hey, It's alright if you do want to. If it makes you uncomfortable to talk about it than so be it. Trust me, I'd be completely fine if that's what you want."

"It's not that I..."

"And if it's because you think I'm going to be disinterested stop there. I'd love to hear about you, anything and everything you want to talk about." He leaned and whispered."You see, dates aren't just meant for one person to blabber the other's ear off. It's also about communication and being able to enjoy yourself."

Tears threatened the damn he'd built. His walls cracked and snapped, and his smile quivered.

"Oh, no _detka _come here." Viktor pulled him in for a quick hug. He can smell lavender on his neck, taste sweets on his breath. There was nothing more he wanted than to hold him, to wish his sorrows away.

"You're safe with me."

* * *

It makes the clouds overhead not feel as harmful anymore. They don't soak through your umbrella when you have another person standing by you. Even if he couldn't find a coat or dry off his boots there would always be a dozen more friends to heal his pain.

He didn't think he'd ever seen someone so gracefully take down a burger before, slurp on a soda like it had a life of its own and run away from him if he didn't drink it first. It was the ketchup across his cheek, the desperation in his eyes as he gulped down more, ate like he'd never been fed. Eros, the god of his fantasies, the pleasurable memory that held his resolve thin licking his fingers like an animal, digging into his fries and munching into them like a chubby little pig wiggling in mud, bathing in the filthy mess like a child.

He licked his lips and dipped another fry into his ketchup, He was moaning like he does when he's close in bed, his eyes rolling flat to the back of his head.

"Here." Viktor leaned over the table and wiped his chin. Eros looked up and paused his chomping. He tensed up but didn't push him away, only stared.

The simple contact could've killed, and they both knew because they stilled and Viktor pulled away. "Sorry, you just had something on you."

Eros took a bite into his burger and smiled.

He'd never been so certain, so beyond the doubts in his head that this was what he wanted more than anything else.

A blossoming rose in a patch of rugged thorns, a needle in a haystack, as rare as the gems across mercury, the diamond beneath that dragons lair.

Eros's kind grin shadowed everything else.

Eros sipped on his soda and took the last of his burger down. "Thank you so much for taking me to dinner."

"Of course, glad I could take you." He scooted out of the booth and ruffled his jacket while looking back. "Ready to go?"

Eros peeked up hesitantly. his cheeks are greasy and his chin is covered in ketchup, eyes round like plates. "We're leaving already? But you didn't finish yours."

He was pitiful for imagining their hands colliding in the morning dew, water dripping down daisies and lilies while they talked about novels, their favorite type of tea. But he wanted to play footsie under the table and make him laugh, wanted to tell him stories about his past and hold him tight when the stars met the sky.

"Don't worry about me, I ate earlier."

Eros picked up his messenger bag and slid it over his shoulder. "I sure hope you did.."

Viktor rushed to hold the door open for him. "I did. Now, where would you like to go for dessert?"

Eros froze and looked up at him."Dessert?"

"Yeah like muffins, chocolates, scones, ice cream.."

"I know what they are. Just." He looked away."I don't want to be any more of an inconvenience to you than I already am."

"In what ways are you inconveniencing me?"

"I... well, I asked you to take me out, and then you went out of your way to spend all that money on me, and you're getting nothing in return and.."

"What makes you think I haven't gotten anything in return? Just being here with you is more than enough for me." When no one was looking he took Eros's hand. It was smooth like silk, soft like the flowerbeds bathed in sunshine, gentle like a whispered lullaby.

"You're allowed to be treated like this, like a human being. You might not see it, but you're more than what you do and deserve a break to just be...You."

"Me?"

"You."

It hurt to be this way, to not be able to hold his hand and let him lean on his shoulder. It was unfair that they must pretend no matter if it was in the dusk or dawn. "Now, let's go get some ice cream okay?"

But that was okay. "Okay."

As long as he had Eros in his sights everything would be fine. If only for a moment those men couldn't have him, degrade his precious skin or wear his soul down any thinner. For just that moment Eros would be safe, and that was enough.

* * *

He pictured the rose pedals, the soft melody spinning on the vinyl lulling them swiftly to the bed. There were no bruises, no fingerprints marking Eros's skin, just his pleasant heated gaze to spur Viktor on.

All he could do was smile, reassure the other's timid heart that he was there.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Eros giggled. A sound that took away all misery in the polluted city, filled the strays' bowls with food and tucked the children soundly off to their slumber. He wondered what that laugh sounded like in the morning, when his voice was all raspy and still groggy from his sleep, his hair frizzy and falling everywhere, wearing Viktor's dress shirt and nothing else.

A ringer chimed as Viktor opened the door to the ice cream parlor. It was quaint that day, and the only other customers were leaving. A blonde with brown eyes popped her head up from the counter."Hello there! What can I help you with today?"

Eros tugged at Viktor's jacket to get his attention. "I haven't had ice cream in a long time, so I'll just have whatever your having."

"Sure there isn't anything you want to try?" He gave him a hopeful smile and darted his eyes to the menu.

"Um.. m-maybe.. Vanilla?"

Viktor dug out his wallet.

Eros trembled like the floors were ice, and he might slip.

He wanted to whisper into Eros's ear and hug his trembling frame like armor, protect him from those wrongful doubts.

"Oh, wait how many scoops would you like?"

"Three."

"Three?"

"Yes, please." Eros whispered and looked down dismally.

She stared at them blanky. "All set?"

"Chocolate with double and Vanilla with triple scoops please..."

It was the look in her eyes that send alarm bells ringing in Viktor's head. She looked at Eros and then back at him. She must've known; from that glint of disgust in her eye she had to have known. Viktor absentmindedly moved away from Eros, getting a distance between them.

It was that twinge of hurt in his eyes, that sorrowful glance sharper than glass. They both knew.

* * *

Even while they sat in the bathing glow of the most lovely sunset he was cautious. He calmed a bit when he saw Eros staring at his cone, his eyes sparkling with joy as he took the first lick.

"How is it?"

And then he took another lick.

Then another.

Until he was ravaging that poor sweet like a cat drinking a fresh cup of milk, a child discovering candy.

He giggled but Eros looked confused, flustered.

"Sorry." Viktor darted his eyes away and took a lick at his own cone.

It was everything from that coy smile all the way to his sleeves are wrinkled. Where he awoke to nothing but those shadows, the memories of the first moment they met eyes, the second time they kissed.

His words got stuck in his throat, and his tongue went dry. He knew he was hypnotized by each lap of the tongue, each graceful flick across that milky treat. Everything about him made his mouth water, his stomach stir with unfulfilled purpose. He blinked and tried to look away but...

"What movie are you taking me to?"

It couldn't be said whether that gentle being held the capacity to know just what he was doing to Viktor, his voice gentle and sweeter than the chocolate in his ice cream.

"Uh... I..."

"Is something wrong?"

But his eyes were on fire once more, a smirk beneath that wonder on his peach lips, his cheeks redder than wine. He reached his cone out to Viktor. "What? You want some?"

"S-sure." He leaned in hesitantly and took a lick.

It was like he was seeing Venus, seeing Jupiter and Mars in the passing carriages and the blaring heater behind them. This was what he'd wanted and yet it felt so distant, like he was screaming through bulletproof glass to only go deaf from the dreams.

"It's good."

Eros smiled and then... He was leaning in for another lick.

Viktor started backwards, and his ice cream fell from his cone and hit the ground.

Eros's eyes went small and his breath hitched. Like he was expecting something as he flinched, as he cowered in on himself like a dog caught with the newspaper.. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Viktor let his cone hit the ground too. "Hey no no no it's fine! Please don't worry yourself,okay?"

"B-but.. I.."

Viktor scooted his chair over. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for leaning over like that, of course it was going to fall."

He heard it start like a gentle storm on the edge of the ocean. Eros didn't let it show, covered his face to the ground, but Viktor could see it, felt the droplets soak through the cracks, tasted the salt in his timid tears. He remembered being that open about his.. Weaknesses, remembered having to take two breaks in between shifts just to relax, to take a deep breath and figure things out.

He kept himself from reaching out, from kissing those wrists and whispering all the things he never could to past lovers.

When he looked up it struck Viktor down like a wounded soldier on the end of a bullet. "V-viktor.. I-i'm so sorry.. I ruined this and.. " He wiped his snot onto his sleeve. "I'm just so stupid and.." His voice cracked through.

"You didn't ruin anything-"

"Yes I did!" He hiccuped. "I shouldn't be crying in front of you... I shouldn't want to hold your hand right now... I shouldn't want to be here with you."

He took them as they fell into his hands. They were the stars falling from the sky except this he could really catch before they came hitting him. His cheeks were warmer than the passing heatwave, eyes small and weary.

"You should be doing what you want to do, and if this isn't it I'll kindly take you home." He pulled out a handkerchief and patted Eros's tears away. "Whatever makes you happy should be the first choice. Never, and I mean never, let anyone else tell you what you can and cannot do, okay?"

"...No Viktor I don't want to go home, I.." He paused. "I want to stay."


End file.
